Jonas's little princess possessed?
by special agent Ali
Summary: The boys little girl changed. Now their running for their lives as she becomes a demon. Can this all end well? Do you all know what Frankie is going through. Get a cookie if u know. JONAS duh
1. Prologue the demon child

_Hey all anyone miss me? I'm sorry for not being on, I tried but haven't been myself and still not really am. But I did feel bad and had a new idea for a princess tale so here is a prologue. _

_If you can guess what this one is about you get a cookie. _

_If I feel better I'll start updating. I guess I just didn't know my grandma's death would hurt so much. But I will try and get strong again._

They knew what it was. What they didn't know was how different it was for girls then boys.

Their mother didn't even get them a clue. She never seemed as bothered as much but they guessed it was cause she was old.

"Ahhh dad save us" Kevin cried as all three brothers slid down poles and ran to their father.

"Get your asses back here and face me like me!" the demon cried from a hole.

"No way your possessed" Joe cried.

"AHHHHH" she screamed and came down carrying Chloe, one of Kevin's favorite guitars.

She ran at them and the guys split up. The guitar missed and smashed on the floor.

"NO! Chloe!" Kevin cried but before he could mourn he was grabbed and pulled away.

"Come on guys, our fans aren't as psycho" Nick said and all three got torn up and escaped and ran to Macys.

"Yeah sure Nick, every girl is psycho now" Joe whispered.

"Were screwed" Nick agreed.

_Any ideas? _


	2. When a child enters pubertyrun away

_You all are good at guessing. Except for Snoupy who didn't guess but I thank her for being awesome. And Jen who guessed wrong but she is awesome too. The rest of you all are correct._

_Yes, this is a one-shot of when Frankie became a woman. And she'll hate it as much as me I bet. Well two-shot but chap 1 was a prologue test. _

_This is very short also. I just wanted to torture the boys in a short quick story. The wake up call is courtesy of Jonas game made me laugh how evil Nick is._

_He tries to be nice gives up and gives his brothers a shock instead. Kevin even hits his head ouch._

It's amazing how fast someone can change. You go to be a sweet princess and wake up a Pissed Moody Stranger. (I know that's not what it stands for but it made me laugh)

The parents had gone out by then. Tom to do JONAS things and Sandy went food shopping as she didn't like crowds.

It didn't help her mood. Or fact her sheets were covered in warm blood.

She had taken them off throwing everything else onto the floor. And for first time her bear sat there without a hug or apology.

She gathered it up and stormed to her parents room to find it empty.

So she took her sheet and went upstairs. Her stomach was now starting to really hurt and the eleven year old was scowling.

She dropped the sheet went to Kevin's guitar rack and pulled off one.

She then plugged it in and played off the loudest noise she could.

All three jumped up with a start.

"Whoa! Sis, rude wake up day?" Nick asked rubbing sleep off his eyes.

She scowled at him in response.

"Get your ass up and help me you idiot" she answered.

Nick shot up and being the smartest realized what happened to his sweet baby sister.

"Okay, just calm down baby, I'll go get our parent" he said.

Frankie took the guitar off and threw it at him in response.

Nick caught it but the force knocked him back on his bed. He was then jumped on and she scowled at him.

"Their not home dummy, what the heck am I supposed to do? I'm bleeding and my sheets are ruined and my stomach hurts" she asked him.

"First get off me and we'll handle it step by step" he suggested.

"Or…..I could just…..ugh it hurts!" she screamed.

She got up and got another guitar and Kevin ran to her.

"NO! Put Olivia down now Francesca!" Kevin ordered and Nick shook his head at him as Joe cowered by Nick.

"You know I always hated that name, Francesca is a prettier name yet none of these stupid things are named that" she yelled.

She hit Kevin with it and he backed into Nick's bed.

"I'm sorry…I'll buy a new one and name her Francesca" Kevin pleaded.

"Kids? I'm home" Tom called then and the guys leapt up and ran for the poles.

"Oh no you don't" Frankie called out and picked out Chloe.

"Dad! Save us, she hit puberty!" Nick yelled.

Tom paled. "Well look at that I forgot….see ya boys, you can handle her" he said and ran out.

"Noooooo daddy" Joe whined.

"Oh boys! I'm waiting for you to fix this you jerks" Frankie called as she slid down with the guitar.

"Not Chloe" Kevin whined.

"Oh shut up, it's a damn guitar" Frankie ordered and picked up the guitar like a bat and ran at him and Nick and Joe pulled him back.

The guitar came down and smashed. Frankie then fell to her knees and cried giving her brothers time to run away.

"Run away" Joe called and the guys ran outside risking the fans.

They ran all the way to Macy's after getting torn up. Stella was in the store luckily and the guys dragged both girls back.

But not before stopping at a store and the girls made them pay but they were allowed to wait by the registers.

When they got back Frankie was sobbing with the still broken deceased Chloe.

"It's okay honey, welcome to adult hood" Stella cooed. She and Macy knelt and hugged her.

Ten minutes later the princess was smiling as she was given medicine and was cleaned up.

"How…how long does it last before she….you know goes psycho?" Joe whispered.

Stella grinned. "Give her two every four hours and this will last like three or four days and it comes every month now enjoy it gentlemen" she answered.

All three whimpered. It'd be a long week.


End file.
